Proprioception
by S.Walden
Summary: Yamato is finally achieving his dream of going to Mars and taking Jyou with him. Also deals with Takeru and Hikari taking in their kids, mysterious space stuff, and Hiroaki's impending death. AU sequel to Angel Weasel-Woman's "No Children", but knowledge of the aforementioned isn't required to understand this story. Obviously Jyoumato.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The characters are a continuation of Angel Weasel-Woman and I's brain-canon (see any of our Jyoumato fics). So here's a lowdown of the characters. Events will be referenced through flashbacks.

_Yamato Ishida, now divorced from Sora Takenouchi. She isn't in the picture after she tried to kidnap her kids following a custody battle (for backstory on why, read Angel's "No Children"). The two children are from oldest to youngest: Hanako, a girl similar to Yamato, and Tsukuyomi, a boy similar to Sora._

_Jyou was a single father with one child, Aiko, who is similar to him. He took Yamato and his kids in after the dispute and they have since formed a loving family. _

_Two years later, Yamato and Jyou have both entered the space program and are going on the first habitable mission to Mars..._

**Proprioception **

**Chapter 1**

Yamato took a breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could hear his kids in the background, arguing over some asinine thing. He was going to miss it, but his dream was finally coming true. Still, leaving his kids with Takeru and Hikari seemed like such a burden, but with Sora out of the picture, it was his only option. His ailing father couldn't do it and his mother had passed two years ago.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him, "I saw breakfast. Thanks. Probably be the last real meal we eat in awhile."

The blonde laughed, "Yeah, well, I think you could live off space food."

"Very funny," Jyou frowned into the mirror. "Come on, the bags are packed... Just waiting on them to come pick up the kids."

The small group had gotten used to hearing 'the kids' and all rushed into the bedroom, crowding around the bathroom door. Yamato frowned, he was still only in his underwear. _I wonder what Sora would've thought. Ha!_ The oldest as a little on the chubby side with blue hair and contacts. His name was Aiko Kido, thirteen. Then there was Hanako Ishida, twelve, who was a lot like her father. Finally, the smallest, Tsukuyomi Ishida, was nine.

"I'm so jealous. I want to go into space," said Aiko. "Still, I don't understand why we're with Uncle Takeru."

"Because Grandpa isn't feeling well and we'll be gone almost two years," Yamato pressed.

"Why do you both have to go?" asked Tsuku.

"Because they need us," Jyou said, hugging the kid close to him.

"D-Dad," Tsuku giggled and wriggled free. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," said Aiko. "I love you both."

Yamato watched Hanako who wasn't looking at either of them and instead at the spec of shaving cream on the floor. "Hana-chan?" he whispered. "Hana-chan, don't you wanna say goodbye to us? Uncle Takeru and Aunt Hikari will be here soon."

Like clockwork there was a knock at the door. Jyou smiled and shooed all the kids out like cattle. Yamato heard the pitter patter of footsteps as they all rushed down the hall. All except Hanako. He glanced over at her as he finished shaving and then gave in. "Hana-chan... it's not as long as you think."

"It's because Mom never let you go into space, right?"

"...well, that's one reason."

"You know... we never see her. Why can't we stay with her?"

Yamato grinded his teeth a little and set down the razor gently. "If she takes you, you'll never come home. Remember last time?"

"She was just stressed because _you_ divorced her!" Hanako cried.

Yamato balled up his fist. _Hanako, damn it. Why are you so much like me? _"Go tell Daddy Jyou I'll be there in a minute."

She pouted at her _Father_ and then stormed out of the room. Yamato breathed out, white knuckling the counter. "I'm sorry... to be selfish now. I just need to do this. I need one thing in my life to not revolve around someone else."

Hanako listened near the bedroom door and sighed. That was when Tsuku rushed up and grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hall. "Here's Hana-chan, Aiko!"

Jyou had opened the door and had been rambling on about the joys of space when he realized he hadn't invited them in, "Sorry, come on in."

"Thanks," Hikari said. "Come on Kazuki, Lucian. Go play with your cousins a minute while we talk to Uncle Jyou."

Takeru smiled and shut the door behind him. Hikari went to sit on the couch. Jyou and Takeru stood nearby, waiting on Yamato. Takeru watched the kids run down the hall, then noticed Hanako. "...she okay?"

Jyou glanced over with a frown, "She... wants to stay with her mother."

"Oh, poor thing," Hikari sighed.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Takeru said, folding his arms. "Yamato fought so hard for his kids and now he's abandoning them?"

"It's just two years," Jyou reminded, "Besides... since his father's been in the hospital, it's all he can talk about."

"It's like... he wants to get as far away as he can. And you're letting him?" Hikari questioned.

Jyou didn't answer. He believed in Yamato and knew that they were making the right decision. His husband needed this. "It's his dream."

"I feel better with you there, Jyou," Takeru smiled. "You always take care of my brother."

The blue haired boy blushed, "W-Well, I try."

Yamato meandered out of the bedroom in a suit, but it was all for the publicity. He had a year's worth of clothes packed- well, _his interpretation _of a year's worth of clothes. When he stepped into the livingroom, outside the kids' laughter and yelling, it was unusually quiet. "What, were you all talking about me?"

"No, we were talking about Jyou," Takeru laughed.

Yamato nodded, "Thanks again, Hikari, Takeru."

"It's really no problem," Hikari reassured. "It's just five kids... and besides, Miyako is over all the time with hers... it'll be like a mini-daycare!"

"Or Hell on earth," Takeru joked.

"Well," Yamato said, checking his watch, "We should get going, Jyou."

"Yeah, there's lots of prep to do before the launch," Jyou noted. "...and I'd like to avoid the press."

"First men to Mars," Hikari smiled. "It's a big deal."

"First _gay_ men to Mars, for that matter," Takeru noted.

Yamato sighed. _Of course, you had to point that out,_ the brother thought, remembering when that had been an issue originally. He never did understand it, but eventually they had came to some silent agreement. The older sibling figured that it probably had to do with how Takeru felt Yamato had betrayed Sora, since Takeru never really believed the truth about the mother, either. "Thanks again, T.K.," Yamato whispered as he passed him, carrying one of the tote bags. "And you, too, Hikari. Love you both."

"You just stay safe up there," Hikari pressed.

Takeru said nothing.

Jyou reached out to shake the blonde's hand and bowed to Hikari. "Please make sure they know that we love them."

Hikari smiled and Takeru helped the two take the remainder of the bags out the door, even though they could take care of it themselves. They said goodbyes yet again and headed down the stairs.

"Takeru," his wife pressed. "I don't care what you feel about your brother, but go tell him you love him."

"...I can't. Everything he's ever done is wrong," the blonde remarked.

"Takeru! What if he never comes back? It's _space_. Do you know how much faith they are putting in us to possibly permenantly raise their kids?" the wife hissed. "Now, go."

"Enough, Hikari," Takeru breathed, going back inside. "I have hope in them."

"Takeru," Hikari whispered. "You're afraid of losing him... just like you've lost your mother and are losing your father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Proprioception **

**Chapter 2**

The two reported immediately to JAXA, now Japan's leading space exploration program. Having dabbled mostly in craft exploration, this was technically only the third exploration for humans they were doing, but after numerous tests and training, everyone on the team felt they were prepared.

Yamato was pulling into the private parking, drumming his fingers happily on the steeringwheel. He noticed Jyou staring out the window, which was a bit unsual for him, except when they fought, and they weren't fighting. "Uh, Jyou? I know you hate driving, so I drove us here. Something else bothering you?"

"No," the other smiled, turning to him. Yamato made a face. Jyou smirked, "Still can't get used to my contacts, can you?"

"No," the other laughed. "So... we're here. You ready?"

"Let's do it," Jyou breathed, holding his husband's hand. The blue haired boy stared a moment, looking at the lighter skin that formed the scars from his old marriage. He had cracked a mirror. They let go and stepped out. Jyou's family and several reports would be on the other side of that gate within the hour. Yamato wished his own family could be there, but... that just wasn't going to happen.

The two gathered their things and made their way towards the building Their shuttle rested not far off, majestic. They had called it _Akari_. Ironically, Jyou once pointed out, the first craft used to go to Mars was named _Nozomi_. The ship was a little more advanced than twenty years ago, allowing one room with artificial gravity and more like a small apartment than a tin can to live in.

Jyou was mumbling aloud, to Yamato's annoyance as they passed through clearances, thinking about all his worries now. They had enough food, clothes, ect. He had calculated the weight several times, triple checked the fuel supplies personally... They had even packed medicines to prevent certain space ailments. There was approxiametly 225 gallons of water to support them for the two and a half year trip, give or take, after recycling. Jyou wasn't sure how much food they had packed, but it was easily three years worth to comply with the Safe Haven food act. Yep, everything was good. Heck, even Yamato was the cheeriest he had been in a long time.

"Hey guys," the blonde greeted. "How's everything?"

"Triple checked," said Riley Inoue, one of the engineers and one of Miyako's Uncle's daughters. "Everything is ready to go as scheduled!"

"There you are, glad to see everything is in order," Chief Carl greeted the two of them, shaking each hand. "We'll be launching within the hour. You guys are really doing something great here."

"It's an honor, sir," Yamato replied.

"I'm glad to be of help," Jyou followed, "However, I'd like to personally ex-"

"No time for that," Carl interjected, "I assure you everything has been looked over. Now, let's get some press shots done and then get you all loaded so we can manually check the remainder of the equiptment."

"Thank you," Yamato replied, bringing Jyou close to him. "Excited yet?"

"Sure," Jyou replied. "I just... wonder how the kids are doing."

* * *

Hiroaki Ishida lay in hospital bed as he had been for a few months now. He was watching the coverage of the launch on the TV, wishing he could be there. However, he was deemed terminal, although he lasted longer than the doctor's expected. Hiroaki's dream would be to see his eldest son's return.

A knock. He turned down the TV as Takeru stepped in, followed by... one, two, three, four... five kids. "Wow, I never imagined I would have this many grandchildren."

"Well, Yamato and Jyou left this morning," Hikari said, stepping in behind her husband. "We thought you might want some company."

The kids piled around their grandfather, each asking him different questions. All except Hanako.

"I know," Takeru whispered to the girl, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to her uncle and sobbed.

"I miss Mom!" she cried.

Hiroaki frowned, then coughed for a minute, forcing the kids to step back.

"Dad, you okay?" Takeru pressed.

"I-I'm fine," Hiroaki replied. "L-Look, the press conference just started."

"Today we launch the Spaceshuttle Akari, lead by Yamato and Jyou Ishida. The goal of the mission is to be the first humans to land on Mars, so in the future we can plan possible terraforming measures. We will also be checking for signs of life, including confirmation of water."

"How long will they be exploring the planet?"

"Will the moons be explored as well?!" cried another reporter.

"The planet, not the moons, will be explored briefly for about eight weeks. We have previously only explored with machines and feel the time has come to implement humans on the surface."

"What does that mean?"

"How will this effect future missions?"

"Hopefully we will begin a small-scale terraformation of the prime spots selected by previous Mars rovers for habitation. In future missions, we may be able to build small homes, but for now, we're looking at setting up the equivalent of efficiencies."

Then, the question everyone had been waiting for that one ballsy reporter to ask:

"Why not send a straight couple in to space? Look into possibilities for reproduction in space?"

Takeru excused himself and went to get Hikari something to drink down the hall. Hikari sighed as the children sat around her and watched the report.

"Dad's going into space..." Aiko whispered. "I bet it will be beautiful."

Then, Chief answered: "We feel that there will be less conflict with two men. Their status has no bearing on our decision. We chose them based on skill and their teamwork."

Hiroaki turned the volume back down and smiled over at Hikari, "So, you're doing an amazing thing for them. I'm sorry I can't help."

"Mr. Ishida," Hikari started.

"I told you to call me Dad ages ago," he laughed.

"...I'm worried about Takeru," Hikari said, almost crying. She glanced over to the door, hearing footsteps, but it was just a passing doctor. "He didn't say goodbye to Yamato. I've never seen him like this. I know he's mad at Yamato's choices... but that doesn't excuse what he did."

"...I'll talk to him about it, Hikari, but right now, why don't you grab that puzzle over there?"

Hikari smiled and set the puzzle out on the floor for the kids to put together. They sat in a big circle and argued over which blue peg fit in which blue hunk of picture that the older kids had already started putting together. "...do you... resent Yamato for not staying with you?"

"I'd rather he followed the only dream he has left," Hiroaki whispered, staring distantly over at his son on the TV. "I haven't seen him smile like that since he was a baby, since he first picked up the guitar, since he met Jyou... I know this is the right thing for them."

"I'm not sure how Jyou feels about it, actually," Takeru interrupted, returning with a soda. "I couldn't ever read that kid."

"He _loves_ Yamato," Hiroaki insisted, "Even if he was worried about this trip, he wouldn't risk your brother's happiness."

"Maybe he should. What happens if they both die up there?" Takeru breathed. The kids looked over for a second, again, particularly Hanako. "What if," the man whispered now, "...what if they go up there and make these kids orphans? _Someone_ should have stayed behind."

"Jyou is there to take care of Yamato," Hiroaki lectured. "You know your brother. This isn't just a mission to space for him. There's something else. A dream. A dream of his own. Not yours, or Sora's, or Natsuko's. He needs to do this himself."

Takeru laughed, "The last time he did something for himself, he nearly destroyed us and the Digital World with it."

* * *

"Alright, that's it guys," Chief told them and returned back to the command room. He looked over all the people and monitors. They would only help a little further out than the moon, then... they were on their own. "Are we ready? Twenty minutes to launch. Once they're boarded, initiate the checklist procedures."

Yamato was outside, taking in the breeze. Far in the distance was where he had been only moments ago. He turned back. Jyou was hesitatant. "Hey, you got over your fear of heights ages ago," he replied.

"I-I know," he replied, taking a step. _But what about my fear of making mistakes? No? Still running strong._ "I'm coming."

The two men walked across the bridge in the warm air, then they were suddenly engulfed in the slightly cooler air of the shuttle. Inside, the ship was mostly sideways. Like an actual boat, most things like the bed and dining table were bolted down. They still hadn't mastered fridgeration, though. The two split up once inside, checking a variety of vitals, and then went to their pilot seats. As Yamato strapped himself in, listening to the orders Riley was giving over the intercom, he looked to his husband. He could tell the man was stressed. Yamato had asked him to give up a lot, and for a second he couldn't bear to reach out to him, but instead took solace in the warmth of his lover's hand. "Everything's going to be fine. I love you."

Jyou found the remark a little sudden, but necessary. "I love you, too."

When Yamato heard the countdown, Jyou felt the other's hand squeeze a little harder. For a moment as the countdown reached halfway, Jyou wondered if that glossed look in his lover's eyes was happiness or pain. That was something the blue haired man couldn't tell to this day. This isn't to say Jyou felt some foreboding. He felt ominousity in everything. However, there was something gratefully peaceful as the air (and in Jyou's mind, a shit ton of rocket fuel of which he knew the exact number and how many seconds it would burn) lifted them into the sky.

"Men weren't made to fly," Jyou whispered to himself. "Only to ascend."


End file.
